phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
La Candace-Cabra
| image = We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb introducing the cupra-copter. | season = 4 | production = 409a | broadcast = 193 | story = Jonathan Howard | ws = Bernie Petterson J.G. Orrantia | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = July 12, 2013 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Happy Birthday, Isabella" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The boys set out to prove the existence of the elusive Chupacabra to the world, but Candace can't stand the wait and first just needs to prove it to Mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has the brilliant idea to use his Switch-Place-Inator to remove hair from one person and give it to another so that he can in turn sell his hair growing tonic. Episode Summary After Phineas and Ferb cross something off their "bucket list", Buford enters, dressed as Isabella. He asks them, "What'cha doin'?" and Phineas says the real question is to what Buford is doing. Buford says he's dressed like Isabella because he's filling in for her while she's visiting her grandparents in New Mexico. Baljeet adds the dress was his idea. Transcript Songs *''Chupacabra Ho'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Sings in Chupacabra Ho What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None, but he was already in the O.W.C.A. Animal Sensitivity Seminar. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Revealed that the Chupacabra, Agent CH, is an agent. *Second Season 4 episode Isabella does not appear in. The first was "My Sweet Ride". According to Buford, she was visiting her grandparents in Mexico. **First episode Isabella was mentioned, but didn't appear. *Fourth time Buford says "What'cha doin'?". ("Out of Toon", "Blackout!", "Tri-Stone Area") *First time a character's absence is explained. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on July 5, 2013. International Premieres * Errors * Continuity * Isabella's Mexican heritage is mentioned again. ("Picture This") * While Candace goes through her wardrobe, she mentions the gelatin monster, although she erroneously says that her brothers made it, when in reality, it was Doofenshmirtz. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") She then mentions the time she was split into fifty. ("Split Personality") She also mentions "the whole Meap thing." (Either "The Chronicles of Meap" or "Meapless in Seattle") Allusions *'El Chupacabra' - The title is a parody of the Mexican legend of the monster, El Chupacabra. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, El Chupacabra * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn